Ratscar/Main article
}} }} }}(temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |warrior=Ratscar |senior warrior=Ratscar |elder=Ratscar |rogue=Ratscar |sister = Snowbird |mentor=Unknown |apps=Shrewfoot, Pinenose |livebooks=''Eclipse, Long Shadows, ''Sunrise, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown |lastknown = }}}} Ratscar is a dark brown tom with a long scar across his back. Ratscar is a ShadowClan elder, and a former Dark Forest trainee. He lived throughout the reign of Tigerstar in the forest territories, only retiring after the Great Battle. During the reign of Rowanstar, he was among the cats dissatisfied with his leader's meek rule, yearning for the feared ShadowClan of old. However, after witnessing the savagery of the Kin, Ratscar regretted his abandonment of ShadowClan, working tirelessly to restore it after the Kin's defeat, despite being an elder. History ''Omen of the Stars :Ratscar's former apprentice, Shrewfoot, has become a warrior, and he now mentors Pinepaw, participating alongside her in the battle of the border. It is revealed that he is training in the Dark Forest, and on Blossomfall's first visit there, Hawkfrost orders him to attack her, though Ivypool intervenes. Later, when Lionblaze provokes him at the border, Ratscar attacks, to which the ThunderClan warrior does nothing in defense. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Ratscar attacks the Dark Forest warrior, Shredtail, proving his loyalty to the Clans. ''A Vision of Shadows :As an elder, Ratscar laments the lack of respect modern apprentices have for senior warriors. After Violetkit is taken into ShadowClan, she overhears him exclaiming that she is not really one of them. When ShadowClan's apprentices accuse Rowanstar of making ShadowClan weak, Ratscar admits that they have a point. Later, he grieves for his denmate Kinkfur when she dies of yellowcough, but becomes more friendly with Violetpaw after she returns from Darktail's group. However, when Darktail takes over ShadowClan, he becomes part of the Kin, but is no longer cared for as an elder. When the Kin launch an attack on RiverClan, Ratscar and his fellow elder, Oakfur, are put on the front lines. To spare them the Kin's cruelty, Violetpaw sneaks both elders to the safety of ThunderClan where their wounds are healed. He expresses deep regret for abandoning Rowanstar. Super Editions :In 'Tigerheart's Shadow, Ratscar returns to patrols, despite being incredible frail and hungry, due to the loss of so many ShadowClan cats. He and Juniperclaw encounter Willowshine and Alderheart on their mission to find a six-toed cat. ''Novellas'' :In ''Tigerclaw's Fury, Ratscar is curious as to why Tigerclaw left ThunderClan, and is hesitant when he suggests hunting on ThunderClan land. However, he fights against a ThunderClan patrol after Runningwind is killed by Tigerclaw. :In 'Dovewing's Silence, Ratscar and the other Dark Forest trainees agree to swear an oath of loyalty to the Clans, though Blackstar still visibly distrusts Ratscar and Tigerheart. Detailed description :Ratscar is a scarred, skinny, mangy, dark brown tom with yellow teeth, a patchy tail, and a torn ear. He has a distinctive long scar across his back. Trivia Interesting facts *The scar on his back gave him his warrior name. Mistakes *His name has mistakenly been printed as "Rat-scar". *He has mistakenly been described as fox-red. *He has mistakenly been called Rowanclaw. *He has mistakenly been listed as a "darn brown tom" instead of dark brown. Character pixels Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages